For the Love of Metro Man!
by MagicWriter92
Summary: Jennifer Smith moved to Metrocity for a job as a reporter, not knowing what she was getting herself into. No one told her anything about the city, it's superhero and villain. So she didn't expect constant explosion, battles, or falling in love. R&R!
1. Intro

Intro

I hadn't moved into this city a week, and already it seemed like the worst idea of my life. Constantly things were being destroyed in battles, making it hard to get to work. I also had to deal with my coworker, Roxie, being kidnapped and unable to work all the time. I mean come on! I understand Metroman is just trying to defend the city, but could he do it a little more quite at 1:00am? Who cares that Megamind is trying to once again take over the city? It's not like he can actually do it! I personally had never encountered the two except in explosions a couple of blocks away or across town. I had wanted to keep it that way. But no. Apparently fate had something completely different on it's mind. That is where my story starts, the day that brought me nothing but trouble.


	2. Chapter One: A Bad No A Horrible Day

I woke up this morning expecting it to be a normal day. I got up, brushed my teeth, blow-dried my hair, and applied make-up. I ate my cereal while practicing my first report for the news. Waved good-bye to my dorm man and smiled thinking to my self "Maybe today will be different." Yea, right. That's when trouble of course started; cause god knows evil has to start when people leave for work. I step not five feet out of the building when I hear a loud boom and a chorus of screams. I look to my left and see the smoke rising from a couple blocks down. A blur of blue and black, recognizably Megamind, zoomed past making a gush of wind. I looked back to the left to see a white blur approaching. I saw his face, and everything suddenly seemed quiet. I had never seen Metroman's features up close before. His hair, seemingly perfect, and an angular jaw that was oddly fitting to him. Lastly his eyes, sky blue, holding such strength, and oh my god he's looking at me! I quickly diverted my eyes to my feet, and felt the rush of wind as he flew past. As things seemed to settle, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I shook my head a little bit, and continued on my way to work. I arrive at work, swipe myself in, and head on up. I wave hi to Sarah at the main desk, before going into Roxie's office. "Morning Roxie!" I greet her smiling like always. "Morning Jen!" She gave me a little wave of her hand while still reading some papers. I sat across from her watching with anticipation. "So?" I asked. She immediately looked up confused, before realization came to her face. "So you'll be starting today with reporting, at desk, on today's Megamind Vs. Metroman action." She answered with more enthusiasm then I had. "Seriously? I mean it's bad enough I deal with them going to work, and when you get kidnapped, but now this?" "I know, but at least you're in the office and not out there." She retorted. I sighed, "You're right. Well I 'd better head down." "See you later Jen." Roxie gave me another little wave. I headed down to the newsroom and was ushered into a chair. They finally started with the main reporters giving their usual stuff. I sat in my chair at the table waiting till I had to start my report, and by golly was I nervous. I kept tapping my foot every once in a while in impatience, when finally the time came. "Now we'd like to introduce the newest member of our news team, Jennifer Smith." I put on my biggest smile, "I am very glad to be joining you Tom and Sharon, and I think we'll have fun." They smiled back at my answer. I turned to the camera, "Tonight's story on the everyday battle in Metrocity, the battle between our very own Metroman and Megamind." Pause for effect. "This morning as many of you probably heard…" I won't bore you with the details of my report, as you probably can guess what occurred. The usual Metroman beats Megamind and sends him back to jail, nothing new. I ended and was ushered out of my chair, and told I could leave.


	3. Chapter Two: Shoo Glory Boy!

After signing out, and swiping myself out, I headed outside. As I walked I took out my phone checking the time. A light whooshing sound seemed to pass overhead. I stopped walking, listened, but heard nothing. I shook my head and continued on my way. As I put away my phone I finally reached the bus stop, but there didn't seem to be a bus in sight. Now that I thought about it there wasn't really anyone, but who was out at 11pm. I turned to look down the left side of the street. I tilted to look down the right side only to meet white. I slowly looked up, and saw the deep blue eyes from earlier this morning. "Hey." He said. "Ahhhh!" I screamed jumping backwards. I put my hand to my chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up at he looked sincerely concerned. "So, Jennifer Smith right? Mind if I call you Jen? I saw you're report on the news this morning. Welcome to Metrocity!" I stuck up a hand. "Whoa there glory-boy. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I recognized your eyes from this morning and couldn't resist meeting the newest news lady." He answered. He seemed to put on a little macho tone to the last part. "Right. That's a little strange." I retorted turning the opposite way of him, and looking down the street. "The bus won't come anytime soon." Metroman stated as he appeared in front of me again. "I think it'd be easier if I just flew you home." He smiled. "Again, kind of weird. Don't you have your girlfriend, Roxie, to fly about?" He frowned. "Roxie and I aren't dating." He answered confused. I smiled in my head a little bit. "Well regardless, I would much rather wait for the bus and stay on the ground. But Thanks." I turned to face the other side of the street. I rolled my eyes as he once again appeared in my view. "Okay, how about a date?" He asked with his super guy smirk. "What makes you think I would go on a date with you?" I answered. "I'll let the buses come pick you up." "So you did stop them!" I accused him. He just gave me that silly smile of his. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, but just this once." He took my hand and kissed it, before zooming off. The bus came not five minutes later.


	4. Chapter Three: He's just a guy right?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the great reviews. I honestly didn't expect people to like this story as much. I have been VERY bad at updating, but finally I have poster chapter three! Hope you enjoy, rate, and review!**

I woke up early the next day, and threw on a robe. Swiftly making some eggs and coffee I sat down to eat. Last night was just… very unexpected. I mean could I do this? Go on a date with wonder boy? He just seemed so… egotistical. Kind of how you'd imagine a small town football star. I sighed dragging myself out of my chair to put the dishes away. Maybe I could do this. It wouldn't hurt to give him a shot. Right? I groan at my inner monologue, before getting dressed for work. Another day, another news broadcast. When I stepped out of the elevator I saw Roxie before she did me. She had her gossip hunting face on. I headed the other way speed walking t- "Jen!" I'm done for.

I smiled before turning back to face her.

"Roxie!" I greeted. She hooked herself onto my arm, pulling me towards our office.

"So I heard from a big birdie that someone has a date tonight." She taunted in a singsong tone.

"Ugh! Roxie, it's not that big of a deal." I tried reasoning, "I mean yes he's superhero or whatever, but he's just a guy… right?" Her silence as she shut the door behind us wasn't a reassuring answer. I sat at my desk, and she hers. "Okay Roxie, now you're just scaring me." I nodded my head with my words.

She laughed, but stopped abruptly, and leaned to rest her arms against her desk. "First things first, we need to go shopping." She said all too seriously.

"No, you remember the last time we went shopping together?" I inquired. Last time Roxie and I went shopping together we got kicked out of the store. Not even going to tell you why.

"Fine, but you have to at least let me do your hair and make up." I knew better then to take that as a question.

"Okay fine, but nothing extreme." I didn't want to overdue it. Roxie simply clapped her hands in excitement, before the torture commenced.

I was in my apartment after my traumatizing afternoon. Roxie had gone crazy on me, while still following guidelines. I wore form fitting black dress, with heels to match. Roxie had curled my blonde locks to perfection. For makeup she put liquid eyeliner on my lids, with wings, and some mascara. She tried to get me to put on lipstick, but I drew the line there. I checked myself in the mirror once again; making sure everything was perfect still. Not that I really care… or anything. I shook these thoughts aside heading to the kitchen. "Hi Jennifer."

"Hi Metroman" I waved grabbing a glass, filling it with water, and taking some sips. I stopped mid gulp. Wait just a- I stormed into the living room. There, sitting on my couch, was Metroman.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked him wide-eyed, and pointing an accusing finger at him. He smiled and stood, causing me to flinch slightly.

"You do have windows you know." Was his answer.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you sneak in the like a creep!" I felt my voice squeak to avoid yelling.

"I am not a creep though, I am Metroman." He said puffing his chest out slightly. I just put my hand to my head inhaling slowly.

"You know what, it's fine, just… never again. Okay?" I clarified.

He just nodded his head smiling. "So you ready to go?" He asked holding out his hand to me.

"What're you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Take my hand, I'll get us there in no time." He answered, moving his hand more towards me.

"Oh no. If we are doing this, we are going to take a car or walk. Like normal people." I walked out the front door not waiting for an answer. I heard him follow me, so I kept going till we were out of the lobby. "So, shall we walk or take my car?" I asked facing him.

"I guess we could walk considering it's around block." He shrugged with his answer.

"Wait… you got a reservation at Café Leon?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well yea I figured it's perfect, got that romantic vibe you know?" He did this little shoulder dance and wiggling his brows. I felt my face go blank, and turned to go back inside. A set of hands set themselves on my arms redirecting me to the restaurant.

"Okay, enough of the romancing, I get it Jen." The seriousness in his voice shocked me. I didn't let him see it though, and put on a tough face looking up at him.

"Good." I crossed my arms. Internally I couldn't help but think that maybe there is more to this… guy than I knew.


End file.
